


An overly jealous prat

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Series: Once and future husbands [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, not so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday,Arthur Misunderstand a message and becames a jealous prat
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Once and future husbands [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	An overly jealous prat

The door of the small Irish pub run by Gwaine and his sister Mithian, opened letting the early January’s cold air, creep in chilling the whole room.

“Arthur, Gwen Morgana! Where is the birthday boy?” Gwaine asked, greeting his friends who were shaking off their slightly snowy jackets “He said he'll come on his own. He had to wait for someone” said Arthur annoyed “Are you jealous princess?” Gwaine teased, nudging him.

Arthur glared at Gwaine, scoffed and headed to their table without saying a word “Don't torture him Gwaine, he's already overthinking it by himself” said Morgana following her brother.

“What did I miss?” Gwaine asked, looking confused at Gwen “Arthur and Merlin are dating. They think we don't know but they are so obvious! And now Arthur is sulking because thinks that Merlin is cheating on him”

“As if! Merlin was always so besotted with Arthur. Although I thought he was unrequited” concluded Gwaine, accompanying Gwen to the table.

A few minutes later the door opened again “Hello Gwaine!” Merlin greeted his friend, entering the pub, followed closely by another boy with reddish hair and green eyes “Merlin! You are finally here! Happy birthday!” Gwaine hugged Merlin, then his eyes fell on the other boy “Who is your friend, I've never seen him around here”

“Gwaine, Vincent. Vincent, Gwaine. He is from my hometown, he only came for my birthday” replied Merlin “Nice to meet you Vincent, our group can seems a little crazy, but don’t be scared, we are all friendly”

“Oh I know, Merlin speaks a lot about you all” Vincent replied smirking at Merlin.

Gwaine looked puzzled between the two and then lead them to the table.

A choir of catcalls and greetings, welcomed Merlin as soon as he entered the room reserved for them.

Everyone hugged him and wished him happy birthday, everyone except Arthur, who just nodded at him.

Merlin sighed, his boyfriend was a prat and an overly jealous one!

All started that morning, Merlin had received a text from Vincent, wile he was in bed with Arthur “Hei Merls, happy birthday! I can't wait to see you tonight, miss you very much”, Arthur had read the message, got jealous and without giving Merlin time to explain, had jumped out of the bed running from the house.

Merlin had tried to contact him all afternoon to explain that Vincent wasn't his lover, he was his cousin, but Arthur totally ignored him.

Rolling his eyes Merlin slumped on the chair next to Arthur “Hei” he said “Hello” replied Arthur coldly, focusing again on his beer “Arthur…”

“Not now Merlin”.

Morgana watched the exchange between the two and sighed exasperated “So Vincent, how long have you known Merlin?” She asked, hopping to break that tension “It can be said that we have known each other for a lifetime, isn't it Mers?”

“Yes” nodded Merlin, smiling openly at the boy.

“I need the toilet” said Arthur standing up abruptly and leaving a gobsmacked Merlin, behind.

Gwaine choose that moment to come back with jugs of beer for everyone.

He placed them on the table and then positioned himself behind Merlin hugging him “So dear Vin. Can I call you Vin? What is the nature of your relationship with our Merlin here?” He asked.

Vincent smiled boldly “It's a very close relationship, he is family” he said laughing openly “Guys, back down, he is just my cousin!” said Merlin resting his arm on Vincent's shoulders “But you don't look nothing alike!” exclaimed Morgana, looking between the two “His mother is my mother big sister, but he looks a lot more like his father” Merlin explained “Does Arthur know it?” Gwen couldn't help but ask “If he'd let me explain!” scoffed Merlin before realizing “Wait… You all know?”

“You two are too obvious!” replied Gwaine.

Suddenly Vincent’s phone started ringing ”Yes? What? Is she okay?... yes I can tell him, I will be here as soon as I can, bye” Vincent ran a hand through his hair and sighed “What happened” Merlin asked worriedly “Come let's go out for a moment”.

Having said that, the two got up and moved to the small, heated veranda at the back of the room “Who was on the phone?”

“My mother… Her and your mom are bringing Grandma to the hospital” 

“What happened? Is she ok?” Merlin asked panicking a little “Yes, it’s just a small injury, she fell while she was cleaning the house... she broke her leg, but she's fine” Merlin burst into tears “I can't wait to this day to end first Arthur who misunderstand and stops talking to me, then Granny”

“Shhh Merls, everything will be alright” said Vincent hugging his cousin and patting him on the head.

Meanwhile Arthur had returned to the table and, noticing the absence of Merlin and Vincent, looked around spotting them in the veranda, hugging.

He started to walk toward them, Morgana noticed it and tried to stop him “Arthur wait, something must have happened, be gentle and listen to him please” but Arthur didn't listened and stormed in the veranda “What happens here?” he asked brusquely.

Merlin broke away from Vin and Arthur noticed his red eyes and the tears that still wet his cheeks, instinctively he pulled Merlin to himself, wrapping his arms arrond him 

“What have you done to him?” He barked at Vincent “I did’t do anything! And you can't talk to me like that,you idiot! Who do you think you are!?” Vincent replied “I'm his almost boyfriend! And you!? Who would you be?” the Pendragon spat acidly

“I am…”

“Enough! I can't stand this anymore! Arthur he's my cousin for God sake! I would have told you this morning if you weren't a jealous prat! And what's this story about be my almost boyfriend? we've been together for one month! Vin, you know he's that ass of my boyfriend, and yes, he made me cry, but only I can call him an Idiot!” Merlin exploded and the two boys fell silent.

Vincent scratched his head embarrassed “Sorry Merls… you know I’m overprotective when it comes to you.

You're like a younger brother and I can't stand seeing you cry.

Now I have to go, I will let you know how’s Grandma. Try to visit us from time to time, we all miss you” that said Vincent hugged Merlin, nodded at Arthur and left.

“So, am I really your boyfriend?” Arthur asked, wrapping both arms around Merlin's waist “ What are you talking about?” 

“I’m asking if the trial period is over” replied Arthur nuzzling Merlin’s neck “There never was a trial period, you dollop head” Merlin answered kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
